Amor Infiltrado
by Scandal4
Summary: Una importante misión en el país de la Hierba hace que Sakura y Neji deban infiltrarse en la aldea oculta como una pareja de recién casados. Podrán desbaratar los planes revolucionarios y las defensas de sus propios corazones? NejixSaku. R&R!
1. Capítulo 1

_**D:**__** Naruto no esta escondido en mi armario, Neji no está atado a mi cama y Sakura no vive conmigo, así que NO… NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE… todo por culpa del Sr. Kishimoto ¬¬**_

_**A/N:**__** Tengo la mente poblada de ideas para fics NejixSaku… espero poder terminarlas todas hehe…**_

_**Resumen:**__** Una importante misión en el país de la Hierba hace que Sakura y Neji deban infiltrarse en la aldea oculta como una pareja de recién casados. Podrán desbaratar los planes revolucionarios y las defensas de sus propios corazones? NejixSaku. R&R!**_

**XxxoO0OoxxX**

Sakura esperaba por la orden de Tsunade para entrar a la oficina de la Hokage. Había sido llamada para una misión especial y la curiosidad sobre quienes serían parte de su equipo la estaba matando. Naruto estaba fuera de Konoha en una misión con Kakashi y Sai, ella había tenido que quedarse debido una epidemia de gripe en la villa y en el hospital estaban cortos de personal. Además eran pocos los ninjas actualmente disponibles.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y el aburrimiento se hizo presente. Con la mirada perdida en la pared, Sakura escuchó unos pasos tranquilos pero seguros que se aproximaban hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Unos segundos después, la figura alta y esbelta de Hyuuga Neji apareció en la esquina del pasillo. Con su mirada implacable escrutó el lugar, apenas deteniéndose en Sakura, que esperaba sentada cerca de la puerta de la Hokage.  
-Pueden pasar - la voz de Shizune interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos mientras los hacía pasar.

-En que podemos serle útil, lady Hokage - la voz profunda de Neji resonó a través de la oficina.

Con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, Tsunade los observó. La misión que tenía entre manos era muy delicada, por lo que no podía dársela a cualquier Shinobi de la villa. Después de mucha meditación (y bastante Sake) había llegado a la conclusión de que los dos ninjas que tenía frente a ella eran los más adecuados.

-Su próxima misión es de infiltración y recolección de información -comenzó la sannin.  
Ambos asintieron.

-Entrarán en la Villa oculta de la Hierba, con diferentes identidades, y tratarán de recoger toda la información posible sobre un par de sujetos que habitan allí. Se cree que ambos están juntando fuerzas para comenzar una revolución en otras aldeas ocultas para que los países queden indefensos ante un posible ataque del país de la hierba.

Shizune se acercó ante una seña de Tsunade y les entregó a Sakura y Neji un expediente con la información que necesitaban.

-Los objetivos son Taketsu Koshimi, adinerado terrateniente, dueño de al menos 15 dojos a lo largo de la villa. Se cree que allí entrenan a los ninjas renegados que reclutarán para la revolución. Neji, tú te harás pasar por sensei en uno de los dojos, con algo de ayuda de otro infiltrado que tenemos en la villa, ya tienes el puesto asegurado.

Neji asintió mirando la foto del tal Koshimi.

-El otro objetivo Maka Koshimi, hermana de Taketsu. Es una científica de renombre dentro del país de la hierba y hubiera pasado desapercibida si nuestros contactos no hubieran descubierto ciertos experimentos extraños. Parece que esta intentando retomar las investigaciones sobre cambio de cuerpo que dejó Orochimaru. Todo forma parte del plan para que el Ejercito de la Revolución (así se hacen llamar) pueda tener éxito. Ella trabaja en un complejo de investigación médica; Sakura, ahí es donde entrarás tú. Formarás parte del nuevo personal de investigación de venenos y antídotos de la aldea. Estas muy bien capacitada para la tarea, te lo encomiendo.

-Hi, shishou! -contestó Sakura de inmediato.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación mientras Tsunade contemplaba la manera de comunicarle el resto del plan.

-Como ustedes bien saben, toda operación de infiltración requiere identidades falsas...  
Shizune volvió a acercarse, esta vez entregándoles los papeles que respaldarían sus nuevas identidades.

-A partir de que sus pies estén sobre suelo del País de la hierba, serán Sakura y Neji Himemiya, una pareja de recién casados que se muda a la villa.  
Tanto Neji como Sakura levantaron la vista desde los expedientes que les habían entregado Shizune para mirar atentamente a la Hokage.

-Entiendo que todo esto sea muy extraño -dijo Tsunade, comprendiendo su confusión -Pero las otras misiones que hemos enviados, de solo un shinobi, ha sido descubierta, por lo que ahora necesitamos un coartada sólida y ustedes son los mejores para esta misión. Tienen el temperamento y la templanza como llevar a cabo mis órdenes sin riesgos para ustedes ni para terceros. Además, son los suficientemente fuertes como para cuidarse a si mismos sin la necesidad de que haya alguien más para protegerlos.

Ambos volvieron a asentir, una vez superada la sorpresa por la información recibida, los dos sabían que aceptarían la misión sin cuestionamientos.  
-Bien -dijo Tsunade, volteando su sillón para quedar de espaldas a sus Shinobis. - Partirán al amanecer... y tengan mucho cuidado. Koshimi puede ser despiadado con los espías.

Sin mediar palabra, Neji y Sakura salieron de la habitación.  
-Nos encontraremos en las puertas de Konoha antes del amanecer.  
Sakura asintió y se retiro, dejando a Neji pensando detalladamente en la misión mientras, a paso seguro, se dirigía a la residencia Hyuuga.

Neji tenía plena certeza que la misión seria un éxito. Él era un Jounin y Sakura una de las mejores Chunnin de la aldea. Confiaba en las habilidades médicas de la kunoichi y en su sorprendente fuerza, pero lo que mas ayudaría en esta misión era la inteligencia de la chica.

**XxxoO0OoxxX**

**** El amanecer teñía de anaranjado cada rincón de la villa esa mañana. La luz del día comenzaba a ahuyentar las sombras de la noche poco a poco. Las calles de Konoha aun estaban vacías. Salvo por la silueta de Sakura que se deslizaba en absoluto silencio en dirección a la entrada principal.

-Al menos alguien del equipo 7 es puntual -dijo Neji saliendo de las sombras -Estas lista?

Sakura asintió sin inmutarse ante la repentina aparición del Neji, habiendo sentido su chakra al acercarse.

-Si, debemos partir de inmediato si queremos estar en la aldea de la hierba antes del atardecer. Entre los papeles que Shizune nos entregó, estaba el contrato de alquiler del lugar donde viviremos, decía que tenemos que presentarnos antes de la medianoche de hoy.

-Hn -respondió brevemente Neji saliendo de la villa, él también había leído detalladamente los documentos y se alegraba internamente de no ser el único. Finalmente estaba en una misión con alguien a quien podría delegar algo de responsabilidades.  
Sakura alcanzó a Neji sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había estado en una misión sola con el heredero Hyuuga. Si bien no lo conocía lo suficiente, sabia que era fuerte y determinado, extremadamente confiable y leal, características que apreciaba mas allá de las palabras. Todo iría bien en esta travesía hasta la aldea de la hierba, una vez allí, lo verdaderamente difícil comenzaría. Ambos estaban entrenados para la recolección de información, era parte de ellos mismos y los dos tenían la destreza innata de saber leer a la gente que estaban investigando. Lo único que le preocupaba a Sakura era la proximidad física que sin duda tendrían que compartir.

Podía estar segura de que Neji Hyuuga no intentaría nada raro estando con ella, pero la piel se le erizaba de solo pensar en como mantendrían su tapadera frente al resto de los aldeanos de y el Ejercito de la revolución.

**XxxoO0OoxxX**

_**Bien, ahí está el primer capítulo. Espero que lo encuentren interesante, please comenten! Siempre es bueno saber que les pareció =)**_

_**PS: Estoy pensando seriamente en traducir este y mis otros fics de Naruto al inglés… q les parece la idea?**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimerrrrr: Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie/manga me pertenece, de haber sido así, YO RULEARIA y la historia seria algo un poco diferente… pero no es así, no lloren xD**_

_**Graaaaaciasssssss por las reviews! Me motivan a seguir y ahí va el segundo cap!**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji y Sakura estaban a solo metros de la puerta principal de la aldea oculta de la hierba, el viaje había sida rápido y eficiente, tal y como Neji lo había planeado. Solo unos salteadores de caminos se habían cruzado con ellos apenas saliendo de Konoha pero fueron despachados inmediatamente. Como estaban fuera del país de la hierba, podían usar sus habilidades ninja sin preocupaciones. Pero fue diferente desde que, alrededor del mediodía, habían entrado en territorio hostil. Ahora, a media tarde y cerca de la aldea oculta, parecer lo más normal posible era la prioridad.

El prodigio Hyuuga caminaba distraídamente pero con todos sus sentidos alerta. No podía usar su Byakugan porque había detectado la presencia de ninjas al costado del camino, vigilando a quienes pasaban por allí. No sabían si eran parte de la defensa de la villa o solo los ninjas renegados que merodeaban por allí, solo sabían que al menos 3 los estaban siguiendo. Unos kilómetros antes, Sakura se había acercado a él y deslizado su mano en la del muchacho.

_"Nos siguen"_, le había susurrado al oído. Neji ya lo sabía pero no podía determinar la cantidad sin su visión pura. Atrayendo a la chica mas cerca de él, hizo un alto en su andar y la rodeo con sus brazos. Desde la distancia parecía el abrazo de dos personas que se aman, tal y como sus identidades lo requerían, pero en realidad era solo un intercambio de información.  
_"Puedes saber cuantos son?",_ preguntó Neji susurrando en el oído de la kunoichi.  
_"Son tres... posiblemente cuatro, hay uno que se fue pero volvió"_, le dijo en un murmullo trémulo. Neji asintió... el chakra control de Sakura le permitía sentir otros chakra a su alrededor, lo cual era muy útil cuando su propia habilidad no podía ser usada. Pero el sentido del oído había sido entrenado sobremanera en el clan Hyuuga en caso de que algo así sucediese.

_"Hace unos minutos escuché una transmisión de radio, parece que saben quienes somos, o quienes aparentamos ser, solo tenemos que actuar con normalidad"  
_Sakura asintió, las cosas lucían difíciles desde el principio... y tener a Neji rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos de esa manera no lo hacía más fácil tampoco.  
Neji sintió a Sakura asentir y se dispuso a seguir, con un último y despreocupado beso en la frente soltó a la chica y, con su mano aun entre la suya, siguió su camino.

Una vez dentro de la villa, siguieron las indicaciones que un tendero les había dado para llegar a su nuevo domicilio. Caminaban en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos pero con todos los sentidos en máxima alerta. Estaban en territorio enemigo, en ese lugar torturaban y mataban a los shinobis de otras aldeas, estar siempre preparados para todo era parte de sus nuevas vidas.  
Vieron a los largo del camino varios puestos de vigilancia, después de un par de intercambios de miradas, llegaron a la conclusión de que los ninjas que vigilaban al pueblo eran parte del Ejercito de la Revolución. No solo no usaban la característica banda del país de la hierba sino que su desprecio por la aldea era patente. Abusaban de su poder pero nunca a tal punto de crear demasiado malestar entre los habitantes, solo lo suficiente para que supieran que estaban allí, que tenían poder, y que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Su presencia era constante entre los aldeanos y cuando miraban a alguno a los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban desprevenidas, se podían ver un dejo de miedo entre ellos. Sakura no dejó que el sentimiento de opresión la inundara, tenían una misión y la completarían con éxito, apretó la mano de Neji con determinación. Determinación que vio reflejada en la mirada plateada que el chico le devolvió, él también se estaba sintiendo igual.

A unas tres cuadras de su nueva residencia, Neji vio el pequeño edificio de departamentos que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Mientras subían por las escaleras, el muchacho notó algo extraño, un presentimiento que se profundizó cuando entraron el pequeño apartamento.

Sakura miró los alrededores, analizando el ambiente. El departamento era pequeño pero justo lo que necesitaban. Apenas entraron se encontraron con una pequeña salita que daba paso a un pasillo. A la izquierda se encontraba la cocina con el comedor incluido. Una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas se encontraba en medio de la sala, nada más. A la derecha, luego de un corto trecho estaba la única habitación del departamento, una puerta más allá, el baño. La chica notó que Neji tenía el seño fruncido desde que ingresaron al edificio, pero sabía que él se lo comunicaría tarde o temprano.

El departamento estaba pobremente amoblado pero ellos no necesitaban muchas comodidades, comenzaron a desempacar inmediatamente.

Las tareas cotidianas se hicieron en el más absoluto silencio. Sakura hizo la cena, Neji arregló la puerta del armario de su cuarto que estaba a punto de caerse.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, con una humeante cena frente a ellos, llegó el momento de analizar la situación.

Sakura fue quien comenzó.

-No hay micrófonos -comentó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.  
-Hn -contestó Neji -Pero es raro que no haya vigilancia.

-Además del ninja apostado en el techo del edificio de enfrente?

-Su visión es limitada, no puede ver más que lo que las ventanas le permitan.  
-Cierto, pero al menos no pueden escuchar nuestras conversaciones.  
Neji asintió pero seguía preocupado, sabía que había algo fuera de lo normal en el apartamento. Y tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser, pero antes de alertar a Sakura debía confirmarlo.

La cena culminó sin grandes cambios, Sakura intentaba iniciar algún tipo de conversación amistosa pero las respuestas monosilábicas de Neji eran un tanto desalentadoras. Finalmente, una vez recogidos los platos sucios, decidieron que deberían acostarse temprano. No eran más de las 9 de la noche pero el día siguiente prometía ser movido y necesitaban descansar.

Neji fue a bañarse primero mientras Sakura arreglaba su ropa dentro del armario recientemente arreglado. Le parecía sumamente extraño tener que compartir ese espacio con alguien más, con un hombre para más detalle, sin mencionar que ese hombre era Neji Hyuuga. Sakura se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, a sus 21 años aun no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con el sexo opuesto, supuso que debería acostumbrarse, no tenía demasiadas opciones.  
En el baño, mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por sus músculos tensos **(N/A drools!)**, Neji analizaba la situación... mas de una situación a decir verdad. El muchacho estuvo tan inmerso en la misión a lo largo del día que no se había dado cuenta del creciente contacto físico que había tenido con cierta chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado. Ahora, mientas el agua ayudaba a su cuerpo a relajarse, la memoria volcaba imágenes en su mente que ya no podía apartar. Frunciendo el seño, casi malhumorado ante tal comportamiento, Neji cerró la ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde, mientras yacía en la cama (cama matrimonial, por supuesto) la mente de Neji se negaba a dejar de pensar en Sakura. _"Es una locura"_, se dijo Neji con una mueca de incomodidad. Escuchaba el sonido del agua en el baño mientras Sakura se bañaba y eso no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

En el camino de llegada a la aldea, cuando la había rodeado con sus brazos, Neji había notado lo pequeña que en realidad era. A pesar de su fuerza, de sus habilidades, a simple vista era solo una muchacha pequeña que hasta podía llegar a lucir frágil. Él sabía que no debía subestimarla de aquel modo pero en ese momento, con Sakura entre sus brazos, Neji sintió un fuerte deseo de protegerla. Mientras el chico se reprendía mentalmente por semejantes pensamientos, la razón de sus distracciones salió del baño. Vestida en un holgado pijama de algodón rosado estampado con pequeñísimas flores blancas.

Neji dejó de respirar.

No se trataba de que el pijama revelara mucho, en realidad, era demasiado grande para el cuerpo de Sakura, tampoco podía decirse que la chica intentara provocarlo a propósito.

Pero en ese mismismo instante, él solo podía pensar en una cosa: Sakura se veía realmente sexy!

De repente, Sakura miró a Neji con le seño fruncido y mucha seriedad en la mirada.

-Neji, ven aquí - le dijo suavemente.

Como siendo atraído por un imán, Neji hizo lo que le pedía. Al llegar a su lado, Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella. El muchacho hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

-Usa tu Byakugan, creo que hay cámaras escondidas.

-Lo sé -fue todo lo que él respondió, activando su habilidad. -Lo presentí desde que llegamos, solo que no he logrado descubrir la ubicación de todas.  
-Dices que hay mas de una? -preguntó sobresaltada Sakura, susurrando en el oído del chico.

-Espera -dijo él, abrazándola y acercándola, rotando lentamente mientras escaneaba los alrededores. Sabia que Sakura lo había abrazado así para que el pudiera usar su Byakugan sin ser visto, escondido como estaba, con el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, Neji exploró los alrededores. Finalmente dijo.

-Hay una cámara sobre la entrada, una en la cocina, una en el pasillo, una en el baño y dos en el cuarto, sobre el dintel de la puerta y sobre el marco de la ventana.  
-Que haremos?

-Nada. Si saben que notamos la vigilancia, sospecharan de nosotros y eso pondría la misión (y nuestras cabezas) en peligro. Debemos actuar con normalidad.  
-Con la normalidad de una pareja recién casada?

-Si -Neji deseó que ese "si" no sonara tan impaciente.

Pero pronto perdió toda línea de pensamiento. Sakura se pegó más a él y le dio un suave y delicado beso en el cuello, tan suave que creyó habérselo imaginado, pero cuando un segundo beso siguió al anterior, Neji supo que era muy real.

Inspirando profundamente el aroma de la muchacha, él acercó sus labios hasta la cálida piel de Sakura y la besó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos en aquel íntimo abrazo y Neji apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un serio problema. Tal y como lo había imaginado, Sakura olía cerezas... y sabía a gloria.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_** BrendaHyuga: yo también creo que deberían compartir el apellido Hyuga… pero el clan es demasiado conocido en el mundo ninja como para que les sirva de coartada, así que tomé el apellido de mi personaje femenino favorito (Any guess?)… pero creo que haré algo al respecto en el futuro o en otro fic xP.**_

_**Ps: toy leyendo tu fic XD**_

_** Katia: si si SIIIII… lemmon asegurado para futuros caps =D (esta historia lo pide a gritos)**_

_** Niko: las actualizaciones dependen de cómo vaya el tema facultad y los horarios del trabajo, así que no puedo prometer nada porque es posible que no pueda cumplir.**_

_** TODOS: GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, TODO ESTO ES FICCION! *se enoja y se va* *vuelve, deja el cap para que lo lean* * se vuelve a ir***_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

El sol comenzaba a entibiar esa mañana, llenando de luz los rincones de cierta habitación. Sakura se despertó lentamente envuelta en una calidez reconfortante. Intentó moverse pero un extraño peso se lo impedía. No intentó moverse de nuevo, estaba realmente cómoda, pero su cerebro ya estaba despierto y funcionando a pleno.

"_La misión_", pensó la chica desenterrando el rostro desde donde quiera que estuviese. De repente, sintió que esa calidez que la rodeaba la apretaba más fuerte, como evitando que se moviera de su lado. El cerebro de Sakura entró en modo flashback y recordó todo.

Habían pasado casi 5 minutos de la noche anterior "pretendiendo" ser una amorosa pareja de recién casados. Un beso aquí, otro allí. Susurros al oído. Caricias en los lugares más inocentes que se pudiera imaginar, y después... nada más. Neji se había alejado murmurando algo parecido a: "_Con eso deberían estar convencidos"._

Sakura se había quedado parada en ese mismo punto observando como Neji se acostaba, sin poder moverse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba más sensible, más necesitado que media hora antes. Un extraño pero agradable calor se había asentado en vientre y, en honor a la verdad, un poco más abajo también. Lo mas adecuado sería acostarse, se dijo la muchacha. No era cuestión de que quienes los espiaban la vieran parada al costado de la cama toda la noche, verdad?

Interiormente sabia que era una excusa. Por una buena y una mala razón al mismo tiempo. Estaba aterrada al tener que compartir la cama con Neji, más aun después de lo que habían compartido, después de haber sentido su fuerza y vitalidad rodeándola; y a su vez, solo quería estar junto a él.

"_Problemático_", pensó Sakura al mejor estilo Shikamaru, pero la misión era lo primero así que reunió valor y se deslizó entre las sábanas junto al prodigio Hyuuga.  
Ahora, con la mismísima causa de sus frustraciones rodeándola posesivamente sin dejarla ir, se dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Apartó el rostro del pecho de Neji y elevó la mirada. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, su cabello caía sobre su rostro, la almohada y la misma Sakura, haciendo que se sienta aun mas envuelta, más protegida. Sakura suspiró, su mente tenía que dejar de tomar esos caminos peligrosos. Neji ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, si no fuera por la misión, probablemente él ni la miraría. Lentamente, la muchacha se deslizó de los brazos de Neji y salió de la cama. Después de un baño rápido, decidió aparentar que todo seguía como siempre y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Neji escuchaba nuevamente el agua de la ducha, sabiendo quien se tomaba el baño y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Maldición_. Había dejado que se vaya esa mañana, había dejado que se escabullera de entre sus brazos y la extrañó inmediatamente.

Apretó los puños.

No debería estar pensando en eso ahora, sino en su primer día en el dojo, tenía muchas cosas que planear.

Pero ahí estaba, con la mirada clavada en el techo, un punto que parecía ser muy atractivo desde que se habían mudado a ese lugar, y pensando en ella. La noche anterior había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a desvestirla y hacerle el amor allí mismo, en esa esquina de la habitación. Neji se había encontrado con Sakura pegada a él de pies a cabeza y ya no pudo pensar en nada mas, solo quería hacerla suya. Pero cuando deslizó su mano por dentro del pijama de la muchacha, Sakura había intentado ahogar un gemido sin mucho éxito y eso lo había devuelto a la normalidad como si se tratara de un chorro de agua fría. Si tan solo una caricia podía hacerla gemir así, eso solo podía significar que Sakura nunca había sido tocada, acariciada, besada así. Apelando a cada gramo de control que aun podía ejercer sobre su cuerpo, Neji se alejó, dejándola tambaleante y mirándolo desconcertada.

Pero había hecho lo mejor para ambos. Por alguna razón, la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto no le bastaba. De alguna manera, durante la noche, había terminado abrazándola, a pesar de que se había dormido dándole la espalda. Su cuerpo tenía ideas propias, pensó con sorna. Tantos años de burlarse de los otros muchachos de su edad por dejarse llevar por sus hormonas tan fácilmente y él, con solo tocar a Sakura, y casi había cometido un terrible error. Con un suspiro, Neji se levantó de la cama. Había oído a Sakura salir del baño y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, era tiempo para una ducha bien fría.

El desayuno transcurrió sin sobresaltos y sin cruzar miradas. Se pusieron de acuerdo en el modo de actuar de ahora en adelante con respecto a su misión y cada uno partió hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Aun así, separados por casi toda una villa, solo podían pensar en el otro.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**N/A: Capitulo corto, más bien es un CAP 2 (bis), tenia que explicar lo que ambo sentían después del cap anterior, ademas no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y va saliendo en el momento. Shhhh, no le digan a nadie, pero esto lo escribí en el trabajo… mala yo, mala!**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Btw, estoy trabajando en la(s) escena(s) de lemmon :D**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capitulo resubido y ordenado =)**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura caminaba a través de los pasillos blancos del complejo médico, donde ella trabajaba. Al igual que cualquier otro empleado, tal como había previsto. No debía destacar, su perfil debía permanecer bajo y su presencia apenas perceptible, pasar inadvertida era la prioridad en este tipo de misiones.  
Sakura se deslizó en silencio por los pasillos blancos. El olor de los desinfectantes y productos químicos inundaron sus cavidades nasales, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de entorno, sabía lo que significaba trbajar en lugares como este, pero había algo que le preocupaba mucho. No era una indicación fiable ni una prueba tangible, era más de una corazonada, algo que definitivamente no estaba bien, y lo que fuera, estaba dentro de esas paredes inmaculadas.  
Continuó caminando lentamente, las enormes ventanas bañaban los pisos y paredes con una luz blanca que se sentía casi etérea. A pesar de la abundancia de luz el lugar era inquietante. Sólo se oían sus pasos mientras caminaba a través del complejo laberinto de pasillos. Sakura estaba buscando laboratorio de Maka Kashimi. Después de trabajar de manera eficiente toda la mañana, tuvo finalmente la oportunidad de conocer a la doctora que, de acuerdo con la Hokage, estaba haciendo experimentos horribles dentro de ese mismo edificio. Se le había confiado la entrega de unos resultados de estudios que la doctora había ordenado. Llevaba a los documentos de forma segura contra su pecho mientras buscaba el laboratorio.

A medida que penetraba más profundamente en los confines de la instalación, sus pasos resonaban con ecos más fuertes y más distantes. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta total, llegando al sótano del hospital la luz desde el exterior iba disminuyendo, se acercaba a su objetivo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Sakura hizo una mueca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba dejandose llevar por ese lugar, respiró profundamente que y trató continuar con su camino, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Los nuevos siempre se asustan en su primer día. -la voz era suave y fría, la superioridad que sentía esa mujer sobre Sakura se desbordaba en cada sílaba que pronunciaba. Sakura se dio la vuelta lentamente y se enfrentó a ella, respondiendo:

-Estos corredores son tan oscuros que es muy fácil perderse- sonrió, tratando de mantenerse en personaje de empleada nueva.

-Tal vez usted me puede ayudar, estoy buscando el laboratorio de la Dra. Koshimi.

La mujer salió de las sombras, donde se escondía, y le ofreció una sonrisa irónica a la kunoichi. Era una mujer hermosa, alta, rubia, sus ojos eran de un color verde extraño, casi opaco, sin brillo, casi como si la vida se hubiera escapado de ellos. Sí, ella era hermosa, pero intimidante. Dio un paso hacia Sakura, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de la muchacha. Sakura no se inmutó.

-Hmmm ... valiente, ¿eh?- La mujer se alejó, examinando a Sakura de cerca.

-Me has encontrado, soy Maka Koshimi. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Sólo necesitaba entregarle estos informes,- dijo entregándole los papeles -Tal vez, si usted me dice donde está su laboratorio, podría dejarlos allí

La Dr. Kashimi le dedcó la misma media sonrisa escalofriante y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario, yo los llevaré- dijo, tomó los documentos violentamente de las manos de Sakura y después siguió su camino como si Sakura nunca hubiera estado allí. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro pasillo, se dio la vuelta:

-Nunca entres en mi laboratorio sin permiso, ¿entiendes?

Sin dar tiempo para que Sakura respondiese, la mujer se había ido, perdida en la intrincada red de pasillos.  
Sakura suspiró, lo había intentado. Por lo menos se las había arreglado para ponerse en contacto con su objetivo. Quería seguir investigando, pero ella sabía que debía tener cuidado porque cualquier paso en falso podría poner en peligro su vida y la de Neji. En el camino de regreso, Sakura pensó en un plan para acercarse a la enigmática Kashimi Maka.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Neji observaba la práctica de sus nuevos alumnos con ojo crítico. Eran todos jóvenes dentro de los veinte años, eran tan sólo un año más joven que él pero sin su experiencia en el mundo real. Estos niños estaban apenas saliendo de la adolescencia y no tenían ni la más mínima idea del dolor que el mundo real podía causar. Sus rostros reflejaban una inocencia y alegría que Neji apenas recordaba sentir. No eran los ninjas renegados que estaba buscando.  
Dio unas cuantas órdenes y continuó analizando el dojo. El lugar era pequeño. Sólo tenía una entrada principal seguida por un salón de recepción. Una gran sala central era el espacio más grande. Dos salas más pequeñas estaban a los lados de la principal, reservada para clases particulares (no podía contener más de seis alumnos), y un almacén donde los empleados mantenían todos los elementos de formación y las cajas con las pertenencias personales. Nada de eso era sospechoso, todo era bastante normal. Pero su contacto (un espía colocado por Tsunade misma) lo había puesto en ese lugar por una razón. Y Neji creía que esa razón estaba en el piso de arriba, en una pequeña oficina. Era sólo una habitación, que a primera vista sería el peor lugar para esconder algo. Sobresalía del techo del dojo, cualquiera que cruce la calle podía verla fácilmente. Pero a veces, los lugares más obvios eran los mejores para ocultar las cosas. Como cualquiera podía ver la oficna y subir sl techo, también podría ser fácilmente guardado y defendido desde cualquier punto que se quisiera acceder. Además, había cuatro puestos de avanzada en el entorno del dojo. Definitivamente había algo allí.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos analíticos del Hyuuga . Dos estudiantes de último año entraton llevando a un tercero. Estos chicos no tuvieron idea mejor que retar al nuevo sensei para "demostrar sus habilidades." Por supuesto, Neji había los derrotado en cuestión de segundos, sólo podía utilizar su taijutsu, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Incluso tuvo que herir a uno de ellos en el brazo derecho, sólo para tener algo que les recordase que no se involucren en problemas con el nuevo sensei otra vez, ni a cuestionar su autoridad. Después de la derrota los envió al hospital para atender a los heridos. Pero ahora estaban de vuelta y Neji se dio cuenta de que ya no tenían ganas de meterse en problemas con él ni a nadie más en el dojo.  
Pero parecía ... así, algo parecía extraño. Susurrando en un rincón, se reían, sus caras eran de color rojo brillante. Neji se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Fueron al hospital?  
Los tres muchachos lo miron y sonrieron ampliamente, el herido fue el primero en hablar.  
-Tengo que darle las gracias, Himemiya-sensei. Gracias a la herida que me causó, conocí a la mujer de mi vida- su cara se puso áun más roja mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Sus dos compañeros trataron de reprimir la risa.  
-Ah, sí?- preguntó Neji , frunciendo el ceño -¿Puedes explicarme lo que sucedió en el hospital?  
El muchacho tuvo otro ataque de risa pero, finalmente respondió .  
-Ahí estaba yo, sufriendo, pero nadie me hacía caso. Todo el mundo parece muy ocupado estos días en el hospital- dijo casi con indiferencia -Así que mis amigos empezaron a quejarse. Mi padre es muy importante en el pueblo así que de inmediato obedeceron y enviaron a uno de los nuevos médicos. Cuando ella apareció casi me desmayé.  
-Eso fue a causa del dolor, cobarde!- dijo dno de sus amigos, riendo entre dientes.  
Neji alzó los ojos hacia el techo, todo era su culpa, no debería haber preguntado, ahora tenía que escuchar la historia de una joven enamorado.  
-Fue debido a su belleza!- respondió el muchacho herido a su amigo -No importa, el asunto es que yo estaba en la camilla de emergencias cuando entró en la habitación. Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación de inmediato- dijo con tono soñador.  
Neji pensó en una chica que tenía el mismo poder y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Sus ojos verdes me recuerdan al mar y tiene un gran cuerpo impresionante! - dijo emocionado.  
Neji frunció el ceño de repente, no podía ser ... no, imposible.  
-Pero lo más extraño y más bello es su pelo. Es de un rosa glorioso , ¿sabe? Me gustaría hundir mis manos en él y ... bueno, me gustaría hacerle muchas cosas.  
Neji vio todo rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos niños a hablar así de su Sakura?  
-Su nombre es Saki ... Saku ...  
-Su nombre es Sakura, Sakura Himemiya- Neji dijo con los dientes apretados -Ella es mi esposa.  
Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron y el color abandonó sus caras por completo, dejándolos pálidos y asustados.  
-Y si se vuelven a fijar en ella, hablar o incluso acercarse a ella de nuevo, sus cuerpos no serán capaces de soportar todo el dolor que que les causaré. ¿He sido claro?  
Los tres muchachos asintieron cy desaparecieron de vista.  
Neji sentía como algo pesado y oscuro ardía en su pecho mientras los veía huir. La necesidad de ir a donde Sakura estaba trabajando y sacarla para que ningún hombre pudiera mirarla, casi lo ahogó. Tuvo que abstenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no romper todos los huesos del muchacho que se había atrevido a mirarla de esa manera, ahora tenía que reprimir el impulso de encerrar a Sakura en su apartamento hasta que la misión estuviera completa.  
Neji no podía creer que la parte más difícil de la misión fuese su lucha por no perder el control, y todo gracias a Sakura Haruno. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

**XxxooO0OooxxX**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Cap IV! Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla!**_

_**Espero q lo disfruten. R&R!**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Su primer día había sido relativamente productivo, pero estaba agotada. Sakura trabajó todo lo humanamente posible para ganarse la confianza y el respeto de sus pares en ese complejo médico. Ahora, al final de un arduo día de trabajo, solo quería volver a casa.

_"A casa", _pensó la chica tratando de disimular su sonrisa, _"A casa, con Neji"_  
A pesar de haber trabajado mucho ese día, había tenido tiempo de contemplar el significado de sus sentimientos. La conclusión llegó fácilmente, le gustaba Neji.

Le gustaba mucho.

Todo de él.

Su cuerpo, su forma de ser, se inteligencia. No se extrañaba en lo mas mínimo, el chico era realmente guapo y no seria la primera en descubrirlo. Pero en esos dos días juntos lo había conocido de una manera distinta. Neji Hyuuga era todo un caballero, se preocupaba por ella, por su seguridad, por como se sentía, la protegía... y la hacia sentir como nadie la había hecho sentir: sexy, deseada.

Muchos hombres subestiman lo importante que es que una mujer se sienta así.  
Caminando distraídamente hacia la salida, Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unas risitas tontas. Mirando en dirección de un grupo de enfermeras que se habían reunido frente a la recepción, entendió la razón.  
Neji, visiblemente molesto, intentaba apartarse de aquellas mujeres. Solo había preguntado por Sakura y de repente se había encontrado rodeado por las féminas del hospital.

La chica lo veía a la distancia y una ira descomunal comenzó a acumularse dentro de ella.

-Shana...  
No, no podía golpearlas. Era su nuevo trabajo... además estaba la misión... y sus identidades secretas... y..., acaso esa mujer se había colgado del brazo de Neji?

Neji fue el último en saber que sucedió.

Un momento estaba rodeado de mujeres y al siguiente una neblina rosa cubrió su campo de visión y se encontró besando a Sakura.

No era que le importara demasiado. En el camino al hospital su preocupación había aumentado gradualmente, y le preocupaba. Le preocupaba encontrar a Sakura rodeada de hombres babeando por ella, y él no tuviera más opción que asesinarlos violentamente a todos.

_"De todas manera quizás no los hubiera asesinado, solo..." _Neji no pudo pensar en nada mas, sintió la lengua de Sakura sobre sus labios y perdió todo pensamiento coherente.

_"Demonios, esta mujer..."_

-Gracias por venir a buscarme, mi amor -le dijo Sakura, aun abrazada a él.  
Un murmullo lleno de envidia se elevó detrás de ella, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó en lo mas mínimo.

-Eso era necesario? -murmuró Neji justo en su oído.

-Sip... definitivamente.

Sakura dejó ir a su hombre solo para tomarle la mano y tirar de él hacia la salida. Neji no podía culparla por volverse territorial, el había hecho lo mismo. Eran ellos contra el resto del mundo en ese lugar, debían protegerse. _"Si, esa es una buena excu... digo, explicación"_

Rascándose la nuca en señal de desconcierto consigo mismo, Neji se dejó arrastrar hasta su departamento.

**XxxooO0OooxxX  
**

Neji se preparaba para otra ducha fría. Sus celos... no, su _preocupación_ por Sakura no hacia nada para aliviar su abstinencia. Ahora debía reconocerlo, tendría que haberse ocupado de ese asunto mientras estaba en Konoha, había participado de casi cuatro misiones seguidas y se había descuidado. Esa seguramente era la explicación de porqué su cuerpo lo instaba a ir hacia la cocina, donde Sakura preparaba la cena, para abrazarla. Quizás besarle el cuello, luego cubriría sus labios con suaves besos hasta que rogara que la hiciera suya.

-Nejiiii..., la cena esta lista.

El muchacho soltó una serie de palabras irreproducibles en esta página.  
Se estaba cansando de que su cerebro se pusiera a soñar despierto. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Pero en vez de ir por su ducha fría, sus pies se encaminaron a la cocina.

Sakura tarareaba una canción mientras lavaba lo que había ensuciado para cocinar. Nunca lo escuchó llegar.

Neji solo tuvo que rodearle la cintura con sus brazos para perder el control. Se sentía tan bien tenerla muy cerca de él. Sakura se puso rígida pero pronto perdió la línea de pensamiento cuando sintió los labios de Neji sobre su cuello. Las manos del chico llegaron a la parte delantera de su pijama y comenzaron a desprenderlo.

Botón por botón. Dolorosamente despacio.

-…Neji - susurró la chica, sin saber si era para que se detenga o para que se apresurara.

Neji la volteo y le devoró la boca con un beso apasionado y caliente. Solo quería sentirla cerca. La apretó mas contra él mientras acariciaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si Sakura estuviera hecha para él, solo para él.

Volvió a asaltar su cuello mientras su mano, como con vida propia, tomaba el pecho de la muchacha y lo apretaba con posesividad. No sabia cuando el pensamiento de que esa mujer era suya había echado raíces en su mente, pero ahora era una realidad.

La apretó mas contra la mesada de la cocina y con su lengua recorrió el cuello de Sakura. La sentía temblar en sus brazos y eso le gustaba. Quería que se derritiera contra él.

Pero Sakura tenía ideas propias. Introdujo sus manos bajo la bata de baño que Neji llevaba. Sintió como la piel del chico respondía a cada caricia de sus dedos. Recorrió cada fibra muscular de su pecho y lo escuchó gemir en su boca. La hacía sentir poderosa y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, las sensaciones que el le causaba la estaban dejando sin aire.

Sin mediar explicaciones, Neji la tomó de las caderas y la sentó sobre la mesada, separando sus piernas para poder acercarse a ella. Cuando sus sexos se tocaron a través de la ropa, un escalofrío les recorrió la espina dorsal dejándolos jadeantes y necesitados de mas contacto. Sakura desprendió por completo la bata de Neji y comenzó a deslizarla por sus hombros, sin dejar de besarlo. Neji estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el pijama de Sakura, cuando escucharon un largo y agudo silbido. Ambos pararon en seco, sabían lo que eso significaba. El contacto infiltrado en el Ejército de la revolución les estaba dando la señal de que pronto debían encontrarse. Neji y Sakura se miraron. Habían perdido el control por completo, se habían olvidado de la misión, de las cámaras, de sus responsabilidades... Se ruborizaron al unísono mientras volvían a acomodarse la ropa en su lugar... lentamente, como si hubieran recordado que no debían tener sexo apasionado en la cocina, intentaron despistar a sus observadores. Quizás lo interpretarían como un cambio de planes. Al menos eso esperaban.

Neji tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la guío al dormitorio donde se cambiaron de ropa para salir. Su contacto los estaba esperando en el lugar acordado.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Definitivamente hay lugares donde uno no puede concentrarse lo suficiente como para escribir una buena escena lemmon, así que esperaré a estar en lugar adecuado para hacer que estos dos satisfagan sus urgencias =)**_

_***whisper* Aunque Neji y Sakura me miren con cara de pocos amigos *whsper***_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y todo esto es ficción =D**_

**XxxooOooxxX**

La noche volcaba su silencio sobre la pareja que caminaba lentamente por las calles de la villa oculta de la hierba. Tomados de las manos, parecían jóvenes enamorados que buscaban un poco de privacidad.

Neji y Sakura se dejaron envolver por la atmósfera solo por un momento. Estaban juntos y los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer en ellos les parecían lo más importante. Lo que había sucedido en la cocina de su departamento tenía que tener un significado especial. Ambos, en silencio y para sí mismos, se negaban a creer que era solo cuestión de hormonas. Eran shinobis experimentados que habían sobrevivido a muchas batallas y no podían estar perdiendo una tal elemental y primaria contra sus propios cuerpos.

Neji volvió su vista hacia la mujer que caminaba a su lado y una vez mas agradeció a kami que la Hokage la hubiera elegido a ella por sobre todas las demás. Sakura, para sus adentros, agradecía la seguridad de tener a Neji a su lado. Caminando, con su mano dentro del fuerte agarre de la del Hyuuga, sentía que toda era posible.

Pero la realidad los despertó de su sueño demasiado pronto. El agudo silbido que se filtró por entre las hojas de un árbol cercano les dio la señal esperada, su contacto ya estaba en el lugar acordado. Siguiendo una estrategia previamente programada, Neji presionó a Sakura contra ese mismo árbol. El cuerpo de ambos reaccionó inmediatamente a la cercanía del otro, pero poco podían hacer al respecto.

-¿Has encontrado la oficina de Koshimi?

-Si –respondió Neji en el mismo susurro que aquella voz incorpórea se había comunicado. –Sobre el dojo.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de entrar?

-Solo creando una distracción. Hay doce guardias custodiando los alrededores.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?.

-Ese es mi trabajo –se unió Sakura. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para discutirlo con Neji, pero creía que su plan podía funcionar.

-¿El laboratorio?

-Los guardias protegen sobremanera lo que sea que haya en ese laboratorio. Solo necesito unos días.

-Tendrán una semana para prepararlo.

La voz impaciente les dejó saber que aun así, eso era mucho tiempo, tendrían que actuar con presteza.

-No intenten contactarme, yo los llamaré.

Y así como la voz había aparecido, se desvaneció entre la densa oscuridad de los árboles que bordeaban el solitario camino.

Neji, despegando su cuerpo del de Sakura volvió a tomarle la mano e inició el camino de regreso al departamento.

-¿Nos habrán creído? Todo esto del paseo nocturno, quiero decir…

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus planes de infiltración a la oficina de Koshimi.

-Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto –fue todo lo que Neji dijo.

Entraron a su hogar en silencio. Sakura intentó alejarse del muchacho, lo había notado demasiado frío durante todo el trayecto de regreso. Pero Neji tenía otros planes. Todo por el bien de la misión, se dijo.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y fundió sus labios con los de la muchacha en un largo y apasionado beso que derritió las defensas de ambos. Casi sin darse cuenta, el top de Sakura cayó al piso. La chica no sabía si estaba tan perdida en el beso que no se había dado cuenta o el chico Hyuuga tenía más habilidades de las que ella conocía. Segundos más tarde, ese interrogante ya no le importó. Sabía a donde guiaría toda esa charada, se estaba metiendo en ese callejón sin salida a conciencia y muy dispuesta. Era conciente de que, si ponía su cerebro en funcionamiento, hallaría una mejor solución para despistar a sus vigilantes sobre su sorpresivo cambio de planes de más temprano. Pero su cerebro había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de su función y su corazón se había hecho cargo. Muy en el fondo, Sakura agradecía la debilidad de este ante Neji. Si tenía que perder la virginidad en una misión, por el bien de Konoha, no se imaginaba a nadie mejor que Neji Hyuuga como compañero. Era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre y, aunque el muchacho estuviera más allá de sus límites, en ese momento, solo por esa noche, lo sentiría suyo y de nadie más. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar hacia el dormitorio.

**XxxooOooxxX**

La inteligencia de Neji no lo estaba pasando mejor. Con las neuronas de paseo, su cuerpo tomó el control dejando bien claro cuales eran sus necesidades. Y el cuerpo de Neji necesitaba a Sakura.

Sentía la comprensión y la aceptación por parte de la chica de lo que iba a venir. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con ella. Haría que su primera vez se convirtiera en un buen recuerdo. Pero en ningún momento, bajo ningún concepto, pensó en detenerse.

Había logrado, todavía sin saber exactamente como, llevarla hasta el dormitorio, sus labios nunca se despegaron de los de ella. Pero la ropa de la chica fue solo un recuerdo para el memento en que las piernas de Sakura chocaron con el borde de la cama. Lentamente, el peso de Neji hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura se recostara. Los labios de Neji nunca abandonaron la piel de la chica. Antes de que pudiera saber qué había sucedido, sintió la boca del muchacho sobre su cuello. Neji aspiraba el aroma de la chica profundamente, embriagado ante el perfume de Sakura. Siguió besando su hombro y luego más abajo. El sostén de la chica fue la siguiente prenda que se unió al resto en el suelo. Sakura no pudo más que ahogar el gemido que pugnó por salir de su garganta cuando Neji tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca. Lo sentía pesado y caliente sobre ella y eso le encantaba. Todo el poder de ese cuerpo musculoso abocado a darle placer la hizo sentir fuerte y muy necesitada… de algo que solo él le podía dar.

La camisa de Neji siguió al sostén de Sakura, casi arrancada por la chica que no quería que ninguna prenda se interpusiera entre ellos, quería sentirlo piel a piel. Y Neji no podía quejarse. Se debatía entre las ansias de complacerla y de penetrarla violentamente y satisfacer sus propias ansias. Pero no podía. Esta mujer era más importante que cualquiera con las que había estado antes. Ella era especial, algo más que diversión para una sola noche, era suya.

Siguieron desprendiéndose de cada prenda que los separaba y cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos, Neji la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó sobre la almohada luego se recostó a su lado, tapándose con la manta, y la besó tiernamente.

-Ya sabes que la respuesta es _"Si"_ –le susurró al chico al oído.

Eso era exactamente lo que Neji necesitaba para seguir. Por más que el deseo lo estaba consumiendo, necesitaba su permiso.

Deslizó la mano por el vientre de la chica dibujando lentos círculos mientras la besaba. Siguió descendiendo hasta llagar al mismísimo centro de placer de la muchacha. Ya estaba lista para él. Pero no podía tomarla aun. Entre gemidos, Sakura sintió como Neji introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. El placer fue exquisito. Neji la sintió retorcerse de placer y creyó que no aguantaría mucho más. Cubrió el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo mientras con su mano la acariciaba. Estaba tan húmeda, caliente y apretada.

-Sakura, por Dios, te necesito… ahora –le digo, con un dejo de desesperación inundando su voz.

El miembro de Neji se posicionó en la entrada de Sakura. Los sexos se acariciaron y ambos temblaron de expectación.

-Sabes que dolerá, ¿verdad?

Sakura ya no podía encontrar su voz, se limitó a asentir, mirándolo directamente a esos ojos plateados que la acompañaban en sus sueños. Neji vio todo los que necesitaba en las profundidades verdes de la chica. En un movimiento rápido y certero, Neji la penetró.

Sakura cerró los ojos y contuvo el dolor. Después de unos pocos segundos ya no sintió nada, solo la misma necesidad que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Por favor Neji, muévete –le dijo entre dientes.

Una sonrisa surgió en los labios del chico. Quería que se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro, pero su Sakura era fuerte. La besó con toda la pasión que tenía contenida y comenzó a moverse. El movimiento rítmico los fue ahogando en un mar de placer. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras Neji aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas. Las manos del muchacho se aferraron a las caderas de Sakura y la penetró con ávida necesidad. Sakura, susurrando el nombre de su amante como si de una plegaría se tratase, enterró las manos en el sedoso pelo del chico y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. El instinto más primario y básico los llevó al éxtasis. Los goznes de la cama chirriaban exigidos al máximo por las erráticas envestidas de Neji. Cuando pensó que ya no resistiría más, sintió a Sakura contraerse alrededor de miembro, arrancándole un grave gruñido de placer. El orgasmo de Sakura lo golpeó con fuerza y, mientras sofocaba los gemidos de la chica con sus labios, derramó su semilla en lo profundo del vientre de la muchacha.

**XxxooOooxxX**

Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y le había hecho el amor a Sakura. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Neji estaba despierto con Sakura arropada entre sus brazos, profundamente dormida. Le besó la frente, reforzando su silenciosa promesa de protegerla. Era conciente de que sus acciones de esa noche podían traer todo tipo de consecuencias para los dos, pero si sus destinos se habían cruzado para siempre desde aquella noche, él lo aceptaba.

"_Que así sea"_, pensó Neji. Cerró los ojos y, apretando a Sakura aun más fuerte contra él, se durmió.

**XxxooOooxxX**

_**Que les pareció el lemmon? Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sí xP. Un poco más de acción con respecto a la trama principal para el próximo cap =D**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Lo escrito a continuación es pura ficción, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino estarían haciendo algo muy distinto de lo que tiene mente el señor Kishimoto xD**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura volvía a recorrer los fríos y desiertos pasillos del complejo donde trabajaba. Su mente perdida en aquella noche, 5 días atrás. La mejor noche de su vida.

Por más que la misión la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del día, su tonto corazón se negaba a olvidar. La vida hogareña con Neji después de esa noche había vuelto a causes normales. A pesar de sus intentos de excusas de la mañana siguiente, apreciaba que haya intentado explicarle las cosas después, pero ella era una ninja experimentada, no tenía que decirle nada. Y mucho menos intentar explicarle que había tomado su virginidad, y le había dado una de las mejores noches de su vida, solo porque una misión así lo requería. No creía que podría contener las lágrimas si lo dejaba explicarse. Así que no dejó que hablara de esa noche. Él continuaba atento y cortés con ella pero con un dejo de frialdad que era muy característico en él, tan normal que nadie lo hubiera considerado raro. Pero ella, que había compartido las más cálidas horas con él, lo sentía demasiado distante.

_Despierta, tonta. _Se dijo, _lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo parte de la misión, algo necesario para que la charada se mantuviera hasta que pudiéramos completar las órdenes. Por más que duela, no significó nada para él._  
Ahogando un doloroso suspiro, Sakura siguió caminando. A pesar de que su corazón se partía de a poco con cada minuto de aplastante realidad, sus planes deberían ejecutarse con la máxima precisión posible. Y en eso se había abocado esos días.

En el complejo hospitalario que manejaba la doctora Koshimi, Sakura había dejado de ser "la nueva". Cada miembro del personal había reconocido el talento de la chica y pronto pasó a formar parte de los especialistas del lugar. Incluso la reacia doctora Koshimi respetaba su talento. Sakura era rápida y precisa, sus habilidades curativas sobrepasaban a las de los mejores sanadores de la aldea y sus técnicas eran ejecutadas con tanta precisión que, dos días atrás, la jefa de personal la había nombrado asistente general. Sakura estaba contenta, no por el reconocimiento, ella sabía de lo que era capaz, sino que gracias al nuevo puesto tenía acceso al área donde los laboratorios de Koshimi se encontraban.

No tardó mucho en entrar a las salas que eran custodiadas por los guardias, pero la información que pudo reunir era escasa. Seguramente, Maka Koshimi no dejaría los archivos más importantes sin un resguardo eficaz, algo que esos guardias no podían hacer. Estaba totalmente segura que en las profundidades del laboratorio se encontraba la información detallada de lo que sucedida allí. Gracias a los pocos datos que había conseguido recopilar, la situación en la aldea de la Hierba era sencilla y macabra a la vez. Habiendo tomado parte de la investigación de Orochimaru y sin las habilidades necesarias para implementarlas, los hermanos Koshimi habían decidido usar a los jóvenes shinobis de la aldea como conejillos de indias. Una vez por mes, cada joven estudiante de cada dojo de la villa pasaba por el hospital donde la doctora le administraba una dosis de proteínas. Sakura había podido conseguir una muestra de esas "proteínas" y las había analizado por su cuenta. Lo que le estaban inyectado a esos jóvenes era una formula basada en las investigaciones de Orochimaru que contenía células de muchos reptiles raros que se fusionaban con las células del organismo de esos shinobis cambiando su composición genética permanentemente. El resultado: los ninjas de la hoja eran más rápidos, más fuertes, más hábiles... y morían más jóvenes que ningún otro ninja.

Sakura supuso que eso serviría a los planes de los Koshimi perfectamente, solo necesitaban un grupo de ninjas fuertes que los ayudase a iniciar una rebelión, lo que sucediera con ellos después, poco les importaba.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji caminaba entre sus alumnos a paso firme. La autoridad rezumaba por cada poro del Hyuuga. Otra vez, esos mocosos lo habían hecho enojar. Los había encontrado cuchicheando acerca de cierta doctora, los muy imbéciles pretendían escabullirse del dojo con rumbo al hospital donde alguno de ellos se haría pasar por enfermo para que _SU _Sakura lo examinara. Neji sabia que no podía golpearlos de nuevo así que los puso a hacer una rutina de taijutsu que los había dejado exhaustos. El resto de los alumnos simplemente mantuvo el silencio.

Mientras caminaba, Neji sintió que el dolor en el pecho que había comenzado a sentir esa semana volvía a asentarse. No se trataba de una dolencia física, él se encontraba perfectamente, era algo mas profundo que no podía nombrar. Había aparecido después de la noche en que le había hecho el amor a Sakura. La mañana siguiente, al despertarse, Sakura ya no estaba junto a él. Preocupado, Neji se dirigió a la cocina donde la encontró preparando el desayuno. Algo había sucedido en esas horas antes del amanecer y ahora la sentía muy lejos de él. Con cuidado se acercó, si algo había ido mal, seguro era culpa suya.

-Lo siento, Sakura -fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

Sakura se volteó y su mirada casi le aplastó el corazón a Neji. Sus siempre brillantes ojos verdes estaban apagados y vacíos, su mirada perdida en algún punto sobre su hombro derecho.

-Lo de anoche fue... -intentó explicarse Neji, buscando su mirada pero Sakura se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé -lo cortó la chica -Por la misión, lo sé.

Neji quedó congelado en el lugar, eso no era lo él quería decir. Intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella se movió rápidamente fuera de su alcance.

Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, a la cómoda frialdad y cortesía que habían mantenido antes de comenzar esa misión. Neji pensó que sería lo mejor, era obvio que Sakura no sentía nada por él y atarse a alguien solo por su sentido de responsabilidad era realmente tonto. Habían discutido el tema de un posible embarazo como si se tratara de un aspecto mas del plan, Sakura le había asegurado que no tenía de que preocuparse, sus conocimiento en hierbas medicinales se habían encargado de eliminar esa posibilidad. Había sido incómodo y lleno de silencios, Sakura seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos y eso lo molestaba sobremanera.

Pero tenía que dejar esas preocupaciones atrás, ahora la realidad mas acuciante era el peligro que estaba a punto se cernirse sobre ellos. El seguía fiel a su promesa, no dejaría que nada le sucediese a Sakura. Pero ese día, cuando la semana de planeamiento y especulaciones llegaba su fin, cuando dentro de unas horas se decidiría el éxito o el fracaso de la misión, todo se volvía confuso y su preocupación iba en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir con su parte del plan tan bien como lo hacía siempre y sabía que su Sakura haría otro tanto, ella era muy capaz. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse hasta la demencia por ella.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared del vestíbulo del dojo, eran las **6:37** de la tarde. En una hora y veintitrés minutos empezaría el operativo para extraer información de los hermanos Koshimi. Toda la misión dependía de como salieran las cosas en esos 10 min. en los que estaba pactada la operación. Le había dicho a Sakura que era demasiado arriesgado intentar sacar los archivos de Maka Koshimi desde su laboratorio, con lo que él consiguiera de la oficina del dojo era suficiente, pero ella se había negado a escuchar sus razones. En el fondo, Neji sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero no quería que se arriesgara de más. Sus instintos protectores saltaron las defensas del Hyuuga y se plantaron firmemente en su corazón al escuchar el arriesgado plan de Sakura. Pero ella tenia razones de sobra para correr el riesgo así que habían decidido intentarlo. A todo o nada, había dicho esa mañana Sakura antes de despedirse. Si salía bien, a esa hora del día siguiente estarían llegando al país del fuego. Si algo salía mal... no quería ni pensarlo. Volvió a mirar el reloj. **6:42. **

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

**6:46**. Sakura revisaba su bolso en la sala de descanso que el personal del hospital tenía en la planta baja. Era la segunda vez que repasaba la lista de cosas que debía tener en orden y una vez mas, estaba todo bien. Los kunai con los jutsus que haban preparado la noche anterior con Neji estaban contados y listos, las bombas de humo preparadas, las bombas de estruendo ya habían sido posicionadas en la ronda de la mañana. Todo estaba casi listo. Si el plan funcionaba como esperaban, un gran revuelo surgiría en el hospital central de la Aldea de la Hierba pasada las 8 de la noche. Para un ojo poco avezado parecería que el complejo era objetivo de un ataque a gran escala, fuego, humo y explosiones contribuirían a la ilusión. La verdad era que no podían montar semejante ataque, eran solo dos, y por más que la capacidad destructiva de Sakura era impresionante, la convertía en un blanco fácil y una captura inminente. Así fue como su plan tomo forma. Aprovecharían la distracción que causaría el supuesto ataque al hospital para entrar en los escondites de cada hermano Koshimi y sacar la información que necesitaban. Neji tendría el tiempo suficiente para robar los planos de la aldea y los nombres de los contactos rebeles que Koshimi tenía en cada aldea fuera del país de la hierba, así se adelantarían a sus planes de rebelión, desmantelando todo desde las mismas raíces. Sakura aprovecharía el desconcierto general para entrar al laboratorio de Maka. Había probado la seguridad del laboratorio unas cuentas veces durante esos días y había llegado a la conclusión de que era imposible vulnerar las puertas internas de esas laberínticas instalaciones. Justo allí, donde se encontraba la oficina personal de la doctora, la seguridad se triplicaba. No solo guardias, había detectores de intrusos, scanners de alta tecnología y sellos avanzados resguardaban las puertas principales. Pero Sakura había encontrado el punto débil del complejo, las líneas de energía. Como todo laboratorio, necesitaba de alimentación eléctrica para funcionar. Allí donde los cables de alta tensión pasaban de habitación a habitación, los sellos eran desactivados para permitir el libre flujo de energía. Era una posibilidad entre cientos pero si su fuerza bastaba para encontrar ese punto exacto donde los sellos eran más débiles, entonces tendría vía libre a la oficina y a los archivos secretos de la doctora Maka Koshimi sin tener que pasar por las puertas. Sus investigaciones no la interesaban tanto como la búsqueda de un antídoto para la formula que había sido inyectada en los jóvenes habitantes de la aldea.

**7.18**. Su descanso terminaba en 2 minutos. Sakura se incorporó, dejando el libro que había estado hojeando distraídamente.

-Haré una ronda por los pisos superiores -le dijo a la jefa de Sanadores que estaba junto a ella.

-De acuerdo, Himemiya. No te esfuerces demasiado. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrío también. Esa era una de las razones por las que el ataque a gran escala estaba descartado, muchas de las personas que trabajan en ese lugar y en los alrededores eran inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con los planes de los Koshimi, había que mantenerlos a salvo a toda costa.

Tratando de parecer lo más despreocupada posible, Sakura inició su último paseo por los corredores de las alas superiores, dejando los kunai bien escondidos y preparando el jutsu que portaban, con solo una orden de la muchacha se activarían y harían aparecer enormes llamas que devorarían el lugar. Las llamas eran ficticias, por supuesto, pero les daría el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo el resto del plan. Cuando Sakura había terminado de instalar los kunai decidió retirase a un lugar visible. No tenia que levantar sospechas y la sala de atención de emergencias era el lugar lo suficientemente concurrido como para servir a su tapadera.

Consultó el reloj de su muñeca. **7:45**. Comenzó a curar las quemaduras que un niño tenía en su mano.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Perdón por la demora, el trabajo hace difícil que escriba al ritmo que me gustaría. Espero que el cap haya quedado bien y, sobretodo, entendible, Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Noe =)**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Si Naruto o alguno de sus personajes me perteneciera no necesitaría tener dos empleos y hubiera podido actualizar antes.**_

_***sobs in a corner***_

**Xxxoo0O0ooxxX**

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Neji estaba sentado sobre la rama más alta de uno de los árboles que bordeaban la villa. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado y descontrolado. Todavía no sabía nada de Sakura.  
_Si tan solo la hubiera cuidado más_. Se recriminaba el Hyugga en silencio mientras, con su Byakugan, escaneaba los alrededores.  
El plan había salido tal y como fue planeado. Hasta el último detalle.  
A las **8.00** en punto de la noche, una serie de explosiones sorprendieron la aldea. El revuelo de gente desconcertada fue inmediato. El pánico se desperdigó entre los aldeanos rápidamente.  
Pero Neji ya estaba listo para su parte del plan. En cuestión de minutos ordenó la evacuación del dojo y a hurtadillas se escabulló hasta la oficina de Koshimi. Solo dos minutos bastaron para recoger todos los planos y documentos que consideró importante.  
A las **8.07**, Neji Himemiya fue visto por los guardias de Koshimi cargando a tres de sus alumnos más pequeños y dejándolos con sus padres.  
Más tarde, cuando se aseguró que nadie sospecharía de él, volvió al dojo donde, bajo una tabla suelta en el suelo, había dejado escondido la información obtenida.  
**8.16**. Neji esperaba junto a sus cosas y las de Sakura en lo alto de un árbol, conteniendo su desesperación a duras penas.

**Xxxoo0O0ooxxX  
**  
Sakura estaba escondida entre los arbustos que rodeaban al complejo hospitalario que parecía recuperarse lentamente del supuesto ataque. Los guardias corrían de un lado a otro intentando encontrar al culpable de todo el alboroto, los sanadores se aseguraban que sus pacientes estuvieran bien y mantuvieran la calma.  
Todo lo que ella podía hacer era permanecer en silencio y esperar por una oportunidad para escapar.  
En algún punto de su tan meticuloso plan, algo había fallado. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Neji en la frontera de la aldea... hacía 5 minutos.  
Pero allí estaba, con un profundo corte en su brazo derecho. No podía sanarse a sí misma porque en plena oscuridad, el flujo de su chakra sería detectado con facilidad.  
Todavía no podía entender lo que había sucedido. En plena operación, ella se había lanzado a atravesar paredes, siguiendo las líneas de electricidad, hasta el laboratorio de la Dra. Koshimi. No parecía que los tan temidos obstáculos pudieran presentarse por lo que avanzaba con facilidad. Entonces fue cuando sucedió. Una nube de humo púrpura se había interpuesto en su rango de visión en el momento que atravesó la última pared que la separaba del antídoto para las macabras "proteínas" que estaban siendo inyectadas en los jóvenes shinobis de la aldea.  
Un agudo dolor invadió sus pulmones al momento en que se inyectaba el antídoto, no era uno de los mejores ninjas médicos de Konoha por nada, siempre tenía antídotos a su alcance. Pero no pareció suficiente, sus miembros se habían entumecido ligeramente lo que entorpecía sus moviemientos. El reflejo de una hoja afilada capto su atención a la derecha de la masa de humo y la sangre comenzó a botar de su brazo. No había visto al culpable acercarse y tampoco conocía su ubicación actual. Sakura sabía que estaba en problemas.  
Pero nunca fue conocida como una cobarde y, al precio de arriesgar su vida, completó la misión. Reunió las fuerzas que el veneno aun no había quitado y tomó uno de los tubos de ensayo que estaban sobre la mesa principal de experimentos. Sosteniéndolo fuerte contra su pecho se volvió para buscar la salida. El humo, tan denso como al principio, aun no se había dispersado y, si bien su veneno ya no podía afectarla más, hacía muy difícil la tarea de respirar, sin mencionar el ver por donde iba. Sakura renunció a la idea de ver la salida y se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar el caminó por donde había entrado. Solo dio tres antes de sentirla a su lado, porque no había otra manera de explicarlo, simplemente la sintió acercarse. Y justamente de una mujer se trataba, la dueña del mismísimo laboratorio donde se acababa de infiltrar. El sonido cortante de la hoja que la había herido anteriormente cortó el aire a su lado mientras Maka Koshimi se abalanzaba sobre ella.  
-Siempre supe que eras tu, desgraciada! -gritó mientras se acercaba a Sakura.  
Pero la kunoichi superaba la ira casi demente de la doctora con agilidad y destreza innatas. Con un simple movimiento la desarmó y, juntando chakra en su puño la dejó inconciente contra la puerta del laboratorio. Los sensores de las puertas hicieron sonar las alarmas.

Sakura no había tenido problemas para sacarse a la Dra. Koshimi de encima y salir del complejo hospitalario sin ser detectada pero la demente hermana Koshimi había conseguido que perdiera su posibilidad de escape fácil.

**Xxxoo0O0ooxxX**

8.25. El cuerpo de un guardia yacía inerte junto al árbol donde se encontraba Neji. El bueno para nada no había representado peligro para él peri si había sido de ayuda como fuente de información. Ahora sabía lo que sucedía en lo profundo de la aldea. Sabía que habían descubierto el engaño y que ahora buscaban sospechoso. Lo bueno era que aun no pensaban que él y Sakura eran los culpables. Más tranquilo al saber que nada le había sucedido a su Sakura, decidió esperarla escondido, seguramente ella estaba haciendo lo mismo y a la menor oportunidad se escabulliría y se encontraría con él. Y si no lo hacía pronto, el mismo destruiría cada centímetro de esa aldea y la llevaría consigo hasta Konoha.

Distraído con sus pensamientos, Neji casi no ve a Sakura acercarse a él.

-Disculpa la demora –le dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa mientras se curaba una horrenda herida en su brazo.

Al ver la sangre que manchaba las ropas de la muchacha, Neji casi pierde el control de su temperamento.

-Qué sucedió? –preguntó entre dientes.

-Más tarde – fue todo lo que Sakura contestó mientras miraba a su alrededor y localizaba al guardia junto a la base del árbol.

-Está vivo –gruñó Neji, no le gustaba ser ignorado de esa manera.

-Lo mejor será partir antes de que inicien la búsqueda fuera de la villa, aun piensan que estamos allí.

Neji no pudo negar la lógica de la chica. Por más que su sangre hervía de furia y nerviosismo contenidos, sabía que su nueva prioridad, ahora que Sakura estaba junto a él, era llevarla sana y salva hasta las fronteras del país del fuego. Luego tendrían tiempo de hablar de lo sucedido… cinco noches atrás.

En silencio, emprendieron el camino a casa.

_**GOMENSAIIIII por la demora xP**_

_**Espero poder poner el próximo cap pronto**_

_**Noelia =)**_

_**PD: Ante las amenazas de fallecimiento repentino y pronta persecución fantasmal hasta el final de mis días (si Lilian, te estoy mirando a ti ;D), ya estoy trabajando el capitulo siguiente T_T … pero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! **_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Ojalá tuviera a Neji bajo mi tiránico control, pero no es asi… tampoco Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes bla bla bla….**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras la montaña de los Hokages cuando Neji y Sakura divisaron la aldea. Habían hecho el viaje de regreso a la aldea en completo silencio. Demasiadas preguntas pendían en el aire y se interponían entre sus corazones. Ambos lo sabían… y a ambos le dolía de igual manera.

_Hemos llegado._ Pensaba Sakura mientras sus pasos la acercaban al final de la misión. _Un poco más y todo lo que vivimos juntos será otra anécdota más_. La tristeza cerró su pecho con fuerza y ahogó su corazón.

Neji, por su parte, apenas contenía la catarata de preguntas que quería volcar sobre Sakura. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba entender. Pero también comprendía que el silencio de la chica debía tener un motivo muy fuerte que la mantenía en silencio a pesar de ser una de las personas más comunicativas que conocía.

Apenas habían visualizado las puertas de la villa cuando una estela naranja se abalanzó sobre ellos. Naruto, en toda su honesta alegría por volver a verlos, abrazó a Sakura fuertemente, a riesgo de tirarla al piso.

-¡Han regresado! ¡Han regresado! –gritaba el chico mientras apretaba a Sakura aun más contra su pecho.

Una imperceptible vena había aparecido en la cien de Neji mientras observaba al rubio llevarse a rastras a Sakura rumbo a la torre donde Tsunade seguramente esperaba por el reporte de la misión.

Durante todo el camino de regreso había estado preparando un plan para poder acercarse a la muchacha y entablar una conversación civilizada y madura con ella. Quería que ella supiera que lo que había sucedido entre ellos era importante, que él no pensaba en ella como otra mujer más en su cama. Sabía que Sakura no necesitaba esas explicaciones y que no se las había pedido, pero algo en su interior le urgía por hacerlo, por aclararle que él no era como el resto de los hombres, que si algo sucedía, fruto de esa noche, él no se alejaría. Él no la abandonaría. Él no era Sasuke.

Frunció el seño al pensar en el Uchiha. Le molestaba sobremanera el pensar que el corazón de Sakura estuviera ligado al del ninja desertor. Ella merecía algo mejor que eso.

Sin darse cuenta había llago a la torre de la Hokage, Naruto y Sakura ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su oficina.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Tsunade se encontraba tras su escritorio, casi en la misma posición que la habían visto antes de partir al país de la Hierba. Los estudiaba con una mirada profunda y pensativa, aunque Neji creía que se debía a la botella de Sake, seguramente vacía, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Muy bien, Neji, quiero todos los detalles –le dijo sin modificar su posición.

Neji soltó una bocanada de aire mientras sentía que la mirada jade de Sakura se clavaba en su rostro. El la miró también. _No le diré nada de lo nuestro._ Intentó tranquilizarla.

Tsunade miraba intrigada el intercambio de miradas entre sus shinobis. Puede que el sake nuble sus sentidos (tan solo un poco) pero sus instintos seguían tan afilados como siempre.

Escuchó atentamente la narración concisa y práctica de Neji, solicitando la opinión de Sakura sobre todo en lo concerniente al desenlace de la misión, por casi una hora. Luego de recibir la información extraída a los Koshimi procedió a dictar sus órdenes, si ellos pensaban que la misión había acabado, estaban muy equivocados.

-Excelente trabajo –le dijo a ambos. – Neji, deberás reunir un grupo para infiltrarse en cada base extranjera en que los Koshimi tenían planeado empezar la revolución. Sakura, deberás encontrar una cura lo más pronto posible para la sustancia que la Dra. Koshimi le estuvo inyectando a esos ninjas.

Ambos asintieron y salieron inmediatamente de la oficina para cumplir con sus órdenes. Pasaron 5 largos días antes de que se volvieran a ver.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura se paseaba por su cuarto nerviosamente. Estaba inquieta y no era para menos. En los últimos 5 días su mente estuvo centrada en solo dos cosas: La cura para el veneno que había inventado la Dra. Koshimi… y Neji Hyuuga. Y esa noche lo volvería a ver.

La operación que Neji había liderado en las bases extranjeras había sido, como era de esperarse del prodigio Hyuuga, un rotundo éxito. Decenas de ninjas habían sido capturados y tomados como prisioneros por Konoha. Sakura los había ingresado uno por uno al hospital de la villa y suministrado el antídoto. Todo fueron dados de alta esa misma mañana.

Ahora solo quedaba festejar. Por el esfuerzo realizado por todos para prevenir la crisis. Por un trabajo bien hecho. Por haber regresado a casa con vida. Y Sakura se alegraba enormemente por cada una de esas cosas, aunque muy en el fondo de su alma sabía que había perdido parte del corazón en esa misión.

Pero estaba resuelta a seguir adelante. Si Neji no la consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para hablarle o preguntarle como estaba, entonces ella tendría que seguir su vida sin él. Por más que doliera más que un kunai envenenado, ella tendría que olvidar que le había entregado algo tan importante a un hombre que no supo apreciarlo.

_Estoy siendo una completa idiota._ Se recriminó Sakura en silencio. No era culpa de Neji. Había sido consentido por ambos y Dios sabía que lo había disfrutado. La diferencia radicaba en que no había significado lo mismo para ambos.

Pues bien, tendría que encontrar a alguien a quien si le importe.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_¿Por qué no llega? Habían quedado en reunirse todos en ese bar… ¿Por qué se habría retrasado? No era propio de ella._

-Neji, deja de mirar la puerta – le dijo Tsunade mirándolo de reojo. La Hokage se había unido a las celebraciones y ya iba por la segunda botella de sake. –Ya vendrá.

Neji la miró tratando de esconder la sorpresa, Tsunade solo se rió de lado. Había pocas cosas que se le escapaban a Lady Tsunade y lo sucedido entre su mejor aprendiz y su mejor ninja no era una de ellas.

El muchacho sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder pero no le prestó atención. Sakura realmente estaba tardando.

Después de unos diez minutos de practicar su técnica de avistamiento de puertas, la sintió llegar. En realidad no la vio, simplemente sintió que ella se acercaba. Sintió su presencia en lo profundo de sus entrañas, nunca había padecido algo así. Algo en su pecho se entibió al oír su voz y en su boca se instaló una mueca que se asemejaba peligrosamente a una sonrisa. Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, los últimos 5 días habían sido muy parecidos a un infierno. No se podía concentrar, todo le costaba el doble de esfuerzo que de costumbre. El solo pensar en ella mandaba al diablo sus funciones cerebrales normales, ni hablar de las corporales. Esa chica se las había ingeniado para dar vueltas su mundo y él simplemente no era capaz de regresarlo a la normalidad. Tampoco quería. Cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía un hombre distinto y eso le gustaba… mucho.

La voz de Sakura se acercó a la mesa donde todos se encontraban y Neji estaba listo para levantarse, saludarla como correspondía y ofrecerle un asiento. Junto a él.

Cuando una sombra se entrelazó en sus pies y lo dejó pegado al piso.

-Deje que le ayude, bella señorita –el desvergonzado de Shikamaru le corría una silla para que Sakura se sentara al otro lado de la mesa.

Asesinar a un compañero era un delito demasiado grave para cometer frente a la Hokage, ¿verdad? Neji masticó sus pensamientos, las sombras volvían a su propietario mientras Shikamaru le guiñaba un ojo desde el asiento contiguo a Sakura.

No debería importarme, se dijo Neji, solo era su compañera de misión y además… ¡que demonios hacía Shikamaru hablándole al oído! ¡Sería mejor que no se atreviera a tocarla o siquiera a acercarse más, esa mujer era suya!

Con los puños fuertemente apretados, Neji tuvo una revelación. De esas que te cambian la vida… Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la historia está tomando una dirección algo diferente a lo planeado así que espero que aun sea de su agrado.**_

_**He aprendido a vivir con las amenazas de caza fantasmal *puuuuuuu* así que podré actualizar más seguido.**_

_**PS: estoy intentando seguir las recomendaciones que me dejaron en los comentarios (muchas gracias, btw), es que a veces escribo "a lo inglés" con solo el signo final y puede volverse difícil de leer, pido disculpas y lo trato de corregir.**_

_**Muchas gracias por las reviews!**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: "lo de siempre"**_

_**Perdón por la demora! aquí el último cap...**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji había tenido suficiente. Le bastaron solo unos minutos de aquella escena para dar por terminada la celebración. Su cuerpo se levantó automáticamente de la silla y sin mediar palabra con nadie, se fue del bar.

"¿Cómo podía sucederle eso?" pensaba mientras caminaba furiosamente las calles de Konoha. Él, que se creía más allá de todas esas estupideces de enamoramientos y hormonas, se encontró, de un momento para otro, totalmente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Bueno, quizás no fue de un momento para otro. Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, y él lo era, sabía que fue algo progresivo. Sakura se le fue metiendo por los poros, en cada sonrisa, en cada caricia compartida, y finalmente él no tuvo más salida, su mente no encontraba más opciones que enamorarse de ella.

Y gracias a su excelente nivel comunicativo, ahí estaba... alejándose de ella. Entregándola a otro hombre.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura había seguido con la mirada a Neji mientras este abandonaba la reunión. Quizás se había extralimitado un poco al dejar que Shikamaru se acercase tanto. Pero estaba dolida, ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de saludarla mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando Shikamaru se había acercado, todo amistoso y cortés, ella simplemente había elegido.

Mientras la mano de Shikamaru se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna de manera distraída y casi inocente, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había elegido mal. "Neji hubiera pedido permiso antes de hacer algo así" pensó Sakura, "él me hubiera mirado intensamente mientras me tocaba".

Con cada pensamiento, la chica se sentía más y más deprimida.

-Lo siento -dijo de repente al levantarse de asiento -Estoy muy cansada, creo que iré a mi casa.

Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, generalmente ella era el alma de las fiestas (junto a Naruto, sus pelean eran todo un espectáculo en sí mismo) pero esa noche estaba apagada.

Saludando a todos de la manera más alegre que encontró, Sakura decidió regresar a su pequeño departamento. Solo quería acostarse y dormir, esperando que las largas horas de sueño borren algo de la tristeza que ahogaba su corazón.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

-Eres buen actor -dijo Lady Tsunade a unos de sus ninjas favoritos.

-No fue difícil -le contestó Shikamaru con una sonrisa anodina. -Sakura tiene una cuerpazo, solo tuve que ser uno más de los que quieren enredarse en su falda.

La Hokage lo miró de reojo, con el seño fruncido.

-¿Sabes que estás hablando de mi aprendiz, verdad?

-Lo sé, lo sé -se apresuró a responder el muchacho - ¿Pero, me puede explicar para qué fue todo eso? No solo tuve miedo de que Sakura limpie el piso con mi pobre cuerpo, sino que Neji Hyuuga me miraba como esperando que con solo su voluntad el cerebro me explotase y me saliera por la nariz.

Tsunade tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Fue muy gracioso ver como el prepotente y orgulloso heredero Hyugga caía rendido ante un estrepitoso ataque de celos.

-Eso no te lo diré, pero has hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora está en ellos comprender de qué va todo esto y resolverlo. Sabes, creo que ya es hora de tener nietitos.

¡Eeeehhhhh...! ¿Acaso Sakura está...?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!, se suponía que me dijeras que aún soy muy joven para ser abuela...

-Lo siento, lo siento... - repetía Shikamaru.

-Gracias a tu falta de consideración... -Tsunade hizo una pausa para mirarlo mientras aumentaba el suspenso sobre el castigo que le daría -Mañana partirás a Suna, Temari dijo que necesitaba un ninja que supiera de estrategias para que de unas clases en su academia.

El pobre Shikamaru no sabía si temblar ante la perspectiva del castigo o agradecerle.

Tsunade sonrió para si misma, "Creo que soy la primera Hokage que ejerce de casamentera, jeje"

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Unas calles más allá del bar, donde las luces de la fiesta ya no iluminaban el camino. Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no inundasen sus ojos. Al menos hasta que llegase a la seguridad de su departamento.

Los pies le pesaban tanto como su propio corazón. Nunca pensó que algo así pudiese herirla tanto.

-¿Acaso Shikamaru ya no es tan divertido?

Una voz fría llegó desde las sombras, asustando a Sakura, pero la reconoció casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? Pensé que el heredero Hyuuga tendría cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes que preocuparse por una pobre kunoichi.

El dolor en la voz de Sakura era casi palpable. Cada palabra fue como una puñalada en el pecho del muchacho.

La había lastimado... mucho. Intentó acercarse a ella pero la chica retrocedió.

Neji apretó con fuerza los puños. La idea de que Sakura no quisiera que él se le acercase, que la tocara, le resultaba insoportable. Reuniendo todo el valor que poseía dijo las palabras que más le costaban:

-Lo siento.

Un largo y denso silencio se extendió entre ellos.

-Yo sé que lo sientes, Neji -dijo Sakura, encontrando su voz después de unos minutos. -No tienes por qué disculparte, fue todo por la misión. Yo sabía de qué se trataba cuando todo comenzó.

Sakura se dio vuelta para irse. Para escaparse. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Si Neji trataba de disculparse una vez más, comenzaría a llorar descontroladamente y ya no podría parar.

-¡Espera, Sakura! -dijo Neji siguiéndola.

Apenas unos pasos más allá, el muchacho la alcanzó. No sabía como reaccionaría Sakura o si siquiera lo escucharía pero ya no podría callar lo que sentía. Si ella no sentía lo mismo, al menos él podría vivir sabiendo que hizo todo para no perderla.

Antes de que la chica se diera vuelta, Neji la abrazó por detrás y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sakura estaba inmovilizada por el chico y podía sentir su aliento en el oído (además de una parte prominente del chico contra su espalda)... a pesar de sus intentos por controlarse, comenzó a temblar.

-Escúchame, Sakura -le dijo Neji al oído -luego podrás irte, si así lo deseas.

Sakura ya estaba entregada, asintió para que Neji supiera que estaba de acuerdo y se dispuso a escucharlo. Después de todo, ¿cuanto más podría doler?

Neji la abrazó aun más fuerte.

-Lo que pasó en la Villa de la Hierba... todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, comenzó siendo por requerimiento de la misión, no lo niego. Teníamos que lucir como una pareja de recién casados.

Sakura se mantenía inmóvil, quizás si se quedaba muy quieta, comenzaría a desaparecer y el dolor ya no la ahogaría.

Neji, ajeno a la lucha de Sakura por no desmoronarse, continuó.

-Pero cada vez que te acercabas, cada vez que me tocabas, mi corazón latía más rápido. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera sucederme.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Cada hora que pasaba era peor. Necesitaba verte, tenerte cerca, sentirte junto a mí. Me preocupaba por ti, no solo de que pudieran descubrir nuestras coartadas, sino de que algún hombre te mire. Moría de celos de solo imaginarlo. Igual que esta noche, Shikamaru tiene suerte de que no lo haya decapitado... - el muchacho hizo una pausa, preocupado por la falta de reacción por parte de Sakura, la apretó aun más fuerte. -Y esa noche... nunca tuve presente la misión durante esa noche, Sakura. Quizás la tomé como una excusa para hacerte el amor, no lo sé. Yo solo quería tenerte, sentía que me pertenecías y necesitaba tenerte así, desnuda debajo de mí y gimiendo mi nombre mientras te penetraba. Necesitaba hacerte mía.

Neji aflojó su abrazó y permitió que Sakura se volteara para mirarlo.

-Haruno Sakura, esa noche me entregaste algo muy importante para ti y lo atesoraré por el resto de mi vida; pero yo te di lo más preciado que poseo, cada latido de mi corazón desde ese momento hasta que muera. Te amo.

Sakura lo miraba sin poder creerlo, las palabras que se habían formado en su garganta desde el comienzo de la declaración de Neji no se dignaban a salir.

-Es todo lo que tengo para decirte, puedes irte si quieres.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Neji cerró los ojos y esperó.

-Te amo.

La voz de Sakura llegó a los oídos del chico como un débil susurro, pero fue suficiente para devolverle la vida.

No necesitó preguntarle si había oído bien, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, esa mujer había sido hecha para él y solo para él.

La abrazó y la besó tratando de transmitirle cuánto la amaba, sintiendo la respuesta de Sakura llenar cada rincón de su alma.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa calle, simplemente besándose, disfrutando el estar juntos, pero los dos sabían exactamente el momento en que habían descubierto este amor infiltrado.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**That's it! Despues de mucho tiempo, doy por cerrado este fic. Esta historia me trajo muchos dolores de cabeza y me robó algunas horas de sueño (sobre todo el final jeje) pero valió totalmente la pena. No saben cuanto les agradezco que hayan seguido este fic hasta el final. Gracias por los comentarios, las correcciones y las amenazas de persecuciones fantasmales. Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo NejixSaku!**_

_**PD: capítulo 4 arreglado  
**_


End file.
